1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical picture frame has a rectangular shape including four bars secured to one another by nails or screws. In order to assemble the picture frame, a hammer or a pincer is required as well as a plurality of nails. This is very inconvenient.